Takuya Kanbara
Takuya Kanbara is the main protagonist in Digimon Frontier. He holds the spirits of the legendary warrior of fire, Agunimon. He is the leader of the DigiDestined, children who were choosen to receive the ability to transform into Digimon and save the Digital World. He is voiced by Michael Reisz who also voices Matt Ishida from Digimon Adventure/02 in TV Series and by Dave Wittenberg who also voices Henry Wong in Movie in the English Version. In the Japanese version he is voiced by Junko Takeuchi who also voices Gomamon from Digimon Adventure/02/tri. and Naruto Uzumaki. Appearance Takuya is a young boy with lightly tanned skin, brown hair and eyes. He wears a yellow T-shirt with a black "D"-like symbol in chest, under a red jacket with a pocket on each side of chest, a dark brown bermuda, light brown gloves, white socks, orange and red sneakers with white soles, and a light brown cap over which he puts his goggles. Personality Takuya begins the series as a typical "goggle boy"—energetic and athletic, but tending to act without thinking and very stubborn. He has a strong sense of justice, and tries to use his power to do what he believes is right. His hot-headed personality often leads to him arguing with Koji Minamoto, another of Digimon Frontier's main characters, however they learn to respect each other toward the middle of the series, after their first encounter with Duskmon, and become good friends and partners in battle. He acts like an older brother to Tommy Himi, who reminds him of his real brother Shinya. Biography Digimon Frontier He receives a mysterious text message from Ophanimon, one of the three Angelic Digimon, even if the boy will discover only long after the true sender of the message, on his cell phone. The message instructs him on reaching an underground station, where a Trailmon brings him and four other human boys into the digital world, Digiworld. Once in this world, for him and the other kids he starts a complicated mission: to save Digiworld from the threat of enemies who plot in the shadows to destroy it. The first task of the Digiprescelti, however, is to find the Digispirit, the relics of the ancient Legendary Warriors with the ability to make them access the Digievolution Spirit and become the Digimon themselves. Takuya is the first to find his own Digispirit, the Digispirit of Fire. At the beginning of the series, Takuya has all the typical attitudes of the goggle boy - he is energetic and athletic, but tends to act without thinking and is very stubborn. He has a strong sense of justice and tries to use his powers to do what he thinks is right. His impulsive personality often leads him to quarrel with Koji Minamoto, yet the two learn to respect each other in the middle of the series, after the group's first encounter with Duskmon, and become good friends and partners in battle. Takuya acts like an older brother to Tommy, who reminds him of his real little brother Shinya. About halfway through the series, Takuya's character undergoes a profound change, especially in the three consecutive episodes "Invincible Mystery", "Takuya Back Home" and "The Power of a Digimon". When the boys enter the Dark Continent, find themselves having to face Duskmon, the fifth of the Legendary corrupt Warriors. The master of Darkness seems too strong for them, but Takuya does not realize the thing and underestimates the problem, building an infallible plan to eliminate the Digimon. This leads to a violent quarrel with Koji, who rebukes him too much selfishness and reminds him that their mission is not a game and that, in the event of failure, they will not have a second chance. At that point Duskmon attacks them and Takuya insists on wanting to implement his plan, digging down Agunimon. However, the plan turns out to be a failure as planned by Koji and Agunimon suffers a Duskmon attack, which is about to eliminate it. However, KendoGarurumon's Animal Revolution, interposed between him and Duskmon and saves his life, jeopardizing his own. This gesture makes Agunimon understand his mistakes in getting the situation under control, risking not only his own life, but also that of his friends. This causes the boy a total loss of self-confidence, so much so that he accepts Dark Trailmon 's proposal to bring him back to the real world, thus abandoning Digiworld. Returning home, however, something strange happens to Takuya: it turns into a strange being half human and half animal, (Flamemon, even if his name is never mentioned in the anime) and finds himself in a paradox time, returning to the day of his departure for Digiworld. Takuya then decides to prevent his past self from reaching the station and leaving for Digiworld, regretting his actions up to that point. However, the thought of what could happen to his friends in his absence is stronger than any fear or fear and Takuya decides to return to Digiworld, turning into Agunimon on the return journey. Once back at Digiworld, Agunimon discovers that JP, Zoee and Tommy have been captured by two of the Legendary Corrupted Warriors, Lanamon and Mercurymon, and that Koji is still hurt by the fight against Duskmon. Takuya, however, understands that being a Digimon is much more than possessing greater physical strength and techniques, weapons he used almost exclusively up to that point: being a Digimon means having a special connection with all that is present in nature, including the natural phenomena that the Digimon quickly learns to control at will. Old Takuya would not have thought twice about launching the attack of Lanamon and Mercurymon to try to defeat them. Takuya, however, given his experience, has changed a lot and elaborates a winning plan, succeeding in freeing his three friends and rescuing Lobomon, Human Evolution of Koji, intervened to save JP, Zoe and Tommy. In the subsequent fight, in which the Digiprescelti exploit all the power of natural phenomena to their advantage, Lanamon and Mercurymon are reduced to bad party and are forced to retreat. After the battle, Takuya apologizes to others for his behavior, saying he has finally realized that theirs is a real mission, not a game. From this point on of the plot, while continuing to have its old impetuous and stubborn character, Takuya will prove to be a leader up to the situation, often pulling his friends out of trouble and proving an added value to the group of Digidestined. In the epilogue of the series, Takuya will admit that the adventure at Digiworld allowed him to learn new things about friendship, to reevaluate his family, to become more courageous: he allowed him to all effects to grow and mature. Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Bokomon, Neemon ride a Trailmon (Ball) through a desert when they get caught in a battle between human and beast Digimon. It is interrupted by the Lost Island, an island trapped between dimensions, crashing down between them and scooping all involved up. Takuya, J.P., and Tommy end up in the human-controlled village with Kotemon, just as tanks come in. At Takuya's questioning, Kotemon explains that the island is protected by their guardian god Ornismon, and Bokomon points out when a mural of Ornismon as well as AncientGreymon, and AncientGarurumon of the Ten Legendary Warriors. Attacks =As Agunimon= *Pyro Tornado: Spins around in flames, then delivers a kick at the opponent. *Pyro Punch: Shoots fire from his fists. *Pyro Darts: Shoots fire from his gauntlets. =As BurningGreymon= *Pyro Barrage: Shoots red hot beams from his golden guns. *Wildfire Tsunami: Releases a huge fire tsunami from his body. =As Aldamon= *Atomic Inferno: Shoots several fireballs at the opponent. *Solar Wind Destroyer: Creates a giant fireball and releases it. =As EmperorGreymon= *Dragonfire Crossbow: Shoots a spear of white light from his sword. *Pyro Dragons: Summons eight dragons from the ground, then become together as one and slashes the opponent with his sword. Quotes *"My destiny sure seems to involve a lot of running!" Trivia *He is similar to Tai Kamiya. External links *http://digimon-frontier.wikia.com/wiki/Takuya_Kanbara Navigation Category:Male Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Category:Spouses Category:Elementals Category:In Love Category:Successors Category:Damsels Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Pure Good Category:Fighter Category:Rivals Category:Villain's Lover Category:Love Rivals Category:Martial Artists